narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Miraz's Castle
The Attack on Miraz's Castle was a battle of the Narnian Revolution. Because the main Telmarine army was preparing for war, and not guarding the castle, High King Peter decided to attack the castle. Although Caspian X was against it at first, he was eventually pressured into agreeing. The attack began with aGryphon lowering Edmund onto one of the castles towers and carryong off the Telmarine guard. Then, using his flashlight, Edmund signaled to Susan,Peter,and Prince Caspian that it was clear for them to be flown in. The three of them landed on the Telmarine castle wall and slew the guards on watch before they could raise the alarm. While this was going on, RReepicheepand two of his mice had climed into the gatehouse from the outside and had secured it so they could lower the draw-bridge for the Narnian army. The leaders of the Narnian troops, Glenstorm and Asterius, were waiting outside the castle for Edmund to signal with his flashlight when it was time for them to attack. However, in his boredom Edmund had been lazily tossing his flashlight in one hand, and accidentally dropped it over the parapet where a Telmarine sentry picked it up. Since the flashlight ws esential to the assult, Edmund had no choice but to leap down and try to get the light from the guard without awakening the entire castle. At about this time Caspian learned that his tutor, Doctor Cornelius, had been imprisoned in the dungeon, and Caspian promtly left to rescue him, leaving Susan and Peter to find Miraz. Upon finding Cornelius, Caspian learned the truth about his fathers dath and ran to his uncles bedroom to confront him and try to force Miraz to confess to murdering his father, Caspian IX. Mirazs' wife however was able to shoot at caspian with a crossbow hidden behind her bed, and the breif confusion she caused Miraz to escape through and hidden door and arouse the castle guard. Edmund, meanwhile, had been able to retrieve his flashlight, but found that in the strugle it had ceased to work. Susan tried to persuade Peter to call off the attack, but he felt they could still pull it off. The portcilus was opened, and the Narnians immedietly locked in battle with the castle garrison. The Satyr Tyrus attempted to kill King Miraz but General Glozelle shot him with an arrow. The Telmarine soldiers attempted to close the portcilus, but the MinotuarAsterius held it open, allowing the Narnians to retreat out of the castle. King Miraz and the other archers shot and killed Asterius with their arrows and the portciluscame down. Prince Caspian, Peter, Susan, Cornelius and half of the Narnian troops escaped including Glenstorm and Reepicheep, while the rest were trapped inside the castle courtyard, including Rainstone, Glenstorm's son. Those who were trapped inside were killed by the Telmarine soldiers. Edmund (who had been chased around the towers by guards, escaped a little later. Trivia This battle was created for the Disney movie Prince Caspian. Category:Conflicts